


Shadow King

by Souyoosk



Series: Drabble Series [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: BL, M/M, Male Slash, Shounen ai, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souyoosk/pseuds/Souyoosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble on the relationship between our favorite Inaba teens~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow King

The shadows all lived in a sort of chaotic hierarchy. The most powerful ruled all the others, but not a day went by when there wasn’t a fight between the top shadows. Chie and Kanji were always looking to ‘prove’ themselves so fighting was what they thought was the answer. And at first, Yosuke had joined in. It was exciting and thrilling. For a little while anyway. It didn’t take Yosuke long to grow bored of the other shadows’ antics. Even when the newer shadow, Adachi showed up, Yosuke didn’t really want anything to do with him. He seemed content to just slink around and whisper about life being utterly pointless.

Yosuke would wander around and usually stick to the shopping district or Junes. Sometimes he would visit the domains of the other shadows, but it always felt uncomfortable and intrusive to be there in the midst of their misery.

So Yosuke felt completely and totally alone. That is until one shadow showed up in particular. He commanded the very place like no one else. Everyone stopped bickering and fell to their knees like dogs in his presence. Even Yosuke did. He probably revered him the most and not just because he was the most powerful shadow, but because there was this vulnerability about him that Yosuke felt.

One day, he asked the new shadow king about it and at first Souji glared at him, but then something softened in him. Yosuke’s heart pounded as he looked at that expression which was a direct feeling from his other self. Love and caring. It was a feeling that the _real_ Yosuke was trying to suppress which his shadow self couldn’t. He told his king that he’d do anything for him. Anything at all. He only said four words which shadow Yosuke was more than happy to fulfill.

“ _Never leave me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Last update for the night. I hope to have more drabbles in the future. I may accept requests too. Depends on the pairing and content of course.


End file.
